Welcome to Japan Idol DBZ style!
by Hell's Fury
Summary: Episode 4 up, finally!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Episode 1

Welcome to Japan Idol, DBZ style!  
  
The rules are simple, if you can't sing than you might as well leave!  
  
"Hi, I'm your host Lady Vay Allen. And you're reading Japan Idol. This seasons soon to become stars are to be shown later. But first here are your judges Spike Spiegel, Hamtaro, Lee Showron, and kenshin. All very sexy men. Well Lee's a little young, but cute."  
  
Vay smiles at the judges evilly, they look around uneasily.  
  
"Okay I would like to introduce our five top stars."  
  
Vay runs over to the side of the stage into a large room, Which contained five very nervous and annoyed people.  
  
"And here they are, first off Chi-Chi, Buu, Goku, Master Roushi, and last but not least Vegita. They are all ready to sing in front of thousand of thousand of people and in front of hostile judges."  
  
Turns to them.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"Of course I am Miss Vay!" Chi-Chi clapped her hands enthusiastically.  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Buu giggled, eating a chocolate bar.  
  
Goku just laughed.  
  
Roushi held up a peace sign, with a flashy grin. What a old pervert!  
  
And Vegita good naturally growled at the microphone that Vay so lovingly shoved in his face.  
  
"And here they are, now who is going up first. And what are your thoughts about performing in front of lots of people."  
  
"I think Buu is up first that I do." Kenshin yelled from the audience.  
  
"Are we going in A, B, C order?" Hamtaro asked. And Kenshin just shrugged.  
  
Vay waltzed over to Buu, talking his candy bar away and pushing a microphone in his face.  
  
"So what are your thoughts Mr. Buu?" I asked.  
  
"Uhhh?"  
  
"What song will you sing, will it be fast, slow, romantic."  
  
"Ohhhh, Buu think fast. Do Buu get to choose Buu's song?"  
  
"Um, yes Buu you do!"  
  
"Ohhh goody Buu chooses, Buu chooses.. Um "  
  
Runs out on stage, grabs the microphone and starts to sing...........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay you know I'm smoking some thing. I'm about sick and tired of the American Idol so I'll counter attack. So if you want to choose the next Japan Idol, DBZ style. Just review, tell me what songs to have them sing. Don't worry every song you ask for will be sung by one of the contestants of your choose. Once I get some reviews I'll write more. I'm not sure on rating this. So for now just to be safe, because there will be cussing I'll make it PG. 


	2. Episode 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any songs or Characters in any show in this Fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Welcome back to Japan Idol. I'm your host Lady Vay Allen!"  
  
Vay appears on stage holding a microphone and grinning a sexy grin for the audience. The judges look at her a sweet drop.  
  
"She's at it again, with the whole host shit" Spike complained.  
  
"Ya, she's as crazy as Boss!" Hamtaro agreed.  
  
"Ha I heard that!"  
  
Runs over to the judge's row and smacks Spike then pokes at Hamtaro.  
  
With a happy look she walks back to her spot on stage, calmly running her hands through her long dark blue hair.  
  
"Okay now let's catch up on the last episodes events, We introduced our 5 could be Idols, which are, Chi-Chi, Goku, Buu, Master Roushi, and last but not least Vegita. And the first person to sing was Buu, who will be singing in just a moment. But first I would like to ask the singers what are there feelings today!"  
  
Run over to the room that contained the five people who were grumbling back and forth on who would kick whose ass.  
  
"HI, how are you feeling today?"  
  
"Buu fine!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Grumble grumble  
  
"Well you guys are in good moods!" Vay chirped.  
  
"Um Miss Allen can we continue on with the show. I think we should that I do." Kenshin's voice asked from the judge's row.  
  
"Alright, what ever. We decided your up first Buu, and do you have your song ready?"  
  
"Yes, Buu does. I'm ready!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Buu bounces out of the room, into the center stage. Taking a deep breath and starts to sing!  
  
I made it through the wilderness Somehow I made it through Didn't know how lost I was Until I found you  
  
I was beat incomplete I'd been had, I was sad and blue But you made me feel Yeah, you made me feel Shiny and new  
  
Like a virgin Touched for the very first time Like a virgin When your heart beats (after first time, "With your heartbeat") Next to mine  
  
Gonna give you all my love, boy  
  
'Lee blushes and hides his face as he goes to vomit, at the even thought of Buu with someone.'  
  
My fear is fading fast Been saving it all for you 'Cause only love can last  
  
You're so fine and you're mine Make me strong, yeah you make me bold Oh your love thawed out Yeah, your love thawed out What was scared and cold  
  
'Buu sways across the stage.'  
  
Oooh, oooh, oooh  
  
You're so fine and you're mine I'll be yours 'till the end of time 'Cause you made me feel Yeah, you made me feel I've nothing to hide  
  
Like a virgin, ooh, ooh Like a virgin Feels so good inside When you hold me, and your heart beats, and you love me  
  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Ooh, baby Can't you hear my heart beat For the very first time?  
  
"Buu Wins!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Buu dances around in circles.  
  
Vay face faults.  
  
"So that's your song, Mr Buu, very interesting choice. Next is........."  
  
"Oh, me, and Vegita, right, I'm not doing it if you're not going to!" Goku grabs at the growling Vegita and runs out on stage.  
  
"Hey Kakkorate what do you think your doing I'm not doing any thing!" Vegita yelled.  
  
"Oh yes you are."  
  
"Okay Goku and Vegita up next!" Vay waves her hand excitedly in front of the audience. Cheers echo around the room loudly.  
  
"Hell no, I said no.........." vegita tried desperately to reason with the judges, Goku and the crazy host.  
  
"What song are you singing any way?" Vay asks, smiling.  
  
"Oh you'll see, Vegita and I sing to this song when where playing play station."  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"No, I am not ......"  
  
"Ready to sing Vegita!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Goku raises his hand in the air, and starts to sing.  
  
(Goku) Dirty Pop... Sick and tired of hearin' all these people talk about What's the deal with this pop life and when is it gonna fade out?  
  
(Vegita)The thing you got to realize is What we're doing is not a trend We got the gift of melody We gonna bring it 'til the end Come on now...  
  
(Both together) It doesn't matter 'Bout the car I drive What I wear around my neck All that matters Is that you recognize That it's just about respect  
  
(Goku)It doesn't matter 'Bout the clothes I wear and where I go and why All that matters Is that you get hyped and we'll do it to you every time  
  
(Both) Do you ever wonder why (why) This music gets you high It takes you on a ride Feel it when  
  
(Vegita growls, glaring at an overly happy Goku and sings again.)  
  
Your body starts to rock and baby you can't stop and the music's all you got This must be  
  
(Both)Dirty pop, dirrrrty, dirrrrty pop You can't stop I know you like this dirty pop This must be  
  
(Goku) Now, why you wanna try to classify the type of thing we do 'Cause we're just gonna do what we like Can we say the same for you? Tired of feeling all around me animosity Just worry 'bout yours cause I'm a get mine Now people can't you see  
  
(Vegita) It doesn't matter 'Bout the car I drive Or the ice around my neck All that matters Is that you recognize That it's just about respect It doesn't matter 'Bout the clothes I wear and where I go and why All that matters Is that you get hyped and we do it to you every time  
  
(Both)  
  
Do you ever wonder why (why) This music gets you high It takes you on a ride Feel it when Your body starts to rock and baby you can't stop and the music's all you got This must be (Oooo Oooo Oooo)  
  
(spoken) Man, I'm tired of singing  
  
Dirty dirty dirty pop Dirty pop Do you ever wonder....  
  
(Goku)  
  
Do you ever wonder why (why) This music gets you high It takes you on a ride Feel it when Your body starts to rock and baby you can't stop and the music's all you got This must be  
  
Do you ever wonder why (why) This music gets you high It takes you on a ride Feel it when Your body starts to rock and baby you can't stop and the music's all you got This must be  
  
(Both)  
  
POP..  
  
Goku waves wildly at the cheering crowd. Vegita on the other hand stomps off into the room.  
  
Vay moves in front of the camera, blocking off the view of Goku jumping in to the crowd.  
  
"Okay there was episode two of Japan Idol, DBZ style. See you next time space cowboy!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alrighty then, there you go, thank you for the request, did I do a good job at putting it in there. If there is any Ideas as to what I should do or requests please tell me, oh ya tell me the name of the artist and the song name as well so I can find the proper lyrics for it.  
  
Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ja Na 


	3. Episode 3

Sorry for the delay here is another stupid Episode of Japan Idol! If you can't tell it that time of the month. So please be careful this time reviewing, I'll bite your head off, just if you review, let it be nice! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Disclaimer: Any characters, or songs in this story I do not own. So don't sue. All except Vay because were one and the same He He. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lady Vay Allen walks out in her cute, and sexy, host suit. Waving madly at the cheering audience.  
  
"Hi everyone, how ya doin'?"  
  
"Good"  
  
"That's great, today we'll hear from the talents of Chi-Chi and Master Roushi. Were getting ready for the real competition. Are you ready to hear some singing, what about you judges?"  
  
She runs over to the judges, who rolled their eyes and sighed in annoyance.  
  
"Were fine with it, just as long as you shut up Vay." Spike mumbled and the rest agreed.  
  
Ignoring the cruel, non-understanding men to grumble. Running into the room where Chi- Chi was getting ready in.  
  
"Hi ya, are you ready to sing in front of thousands of people!"  
  
"Of course as long as there is lots of money involved so I can put my boys in college." The older woman smiled, right before she pushed past Vay, Grabbed Goku, dragging him into the front row of the audience and walked on stage.  
  
((The person who requested this, thank you, I laughed my a** off thinking of how Chi-Chi would sing it. It helps to laugh at this time.))  
  
Chi-Chi pulls the jacket off, reviling a swim suit/ flash dance out fit. Goku's mouth drops open at the sight as Chi-Chi starts to sing and bust some moves.  
  
((*Laughs* Oh my gosh I have to much time on my hands to be thinking things up like this, I'm sorry this was my best friends idea, and you would never guess, my best friends a boy!))  
  
Dirrty  
  
Ah, dirrty (dirrty) Filthy (filthy) Nasty ,you nasty (yeah) Too dirrty to clean my act up If you ain't dirrty You ain't here to party (woo!)  
  
Ladies (move) Gentlemen (move)  
  
Goku starts to laugh as Chi-Chi throws her head back, then moves to the beat.  
  
Somebody ring the alarm A fire on the roof Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows) [7x]  
  
Oh, I'm overdue Give me some room I'm comin through Paid my dues In the mood Me and the girls gonna shake the room  
  
DJ's spinning (show your hands) Let's get dirrty (that's my jam) I need that, uh, to get me off Sweat until my clothes come off  
  
It's explosive, speakers are pumping (oh) Still jumping, six in the morning Table dancing, glasses are mashing (oh) No question, time for some action  
  
Temperature's up (can you feel it) About to erupt Gonna get my girls Get your boys Gonna make some noise  
  
Wanna get rowdy Gonna get a little unruly Get it fired up in a hurry Wanna get dirrty It's about time that I came to start the party Sweat dripping over my body Dancing getting just a little naughty Wanna get dirrty It's about time for my arrival  
  
Ah, heat is up So ladies, fellas Drop your cups Body's hot Front to back Now move your ass I like that  
  
Tight hip huggers (low for sure) Shake a little somethin' (on the floor) I need that, uh, to get me off Sweat until my clothes come off  
  
Let's get open, cause a commotion (ooh oh) We're still going, eight in the morning There's no stopping, we keep it popping (oh) Hot rocking, everyone's talking  
  
Give all you got (give it to me) Just hit the spot Gonna get my girls Get your boys Gonna make some noise  
  
Rowdy Gonna get a little unruly Get it fired up in a hurry Wanna get dirrty It's about time that I came to start the party Ooh sweat dripping over my body Dancing getting just a little naughty Wanna get dirrty (oh, oh) It's about time for my arrival  
  
Here it comes, it's the one You've been waiting on Get up, get it up Yup, that's what's up Giving just what you want To the maximum Uh oh, here we go (here we go)  
  
You can tell when the music Starts to drop That's when we take it To the parking lot And I bet you somebody's Gonna call the cops Uh oh's, here we go's (here we go)  
  
Ohh ooh ohh, yeah yeah...  
  
[Redman:] Yo, hot damn, Doc a jam like a summer show I keep my car looking like a crash dummy drove My gear look like the bank got my money froze For dead presidents I pimp like Huddy roll Doc the one that excite ya divas (ow!) If the media shine I'm shining with both of the sleeves up Yo Christina, better hop in here My block live and in color, like Rodman hair (yeah) The club is packed, the bar is filled I'm waiting for sister to act, like Lauryn Hill Frankly, it's a rap, no bargain deals I drive a four wheel ride with foreign wheels  
  
Throw it up Baby it's brick city, you heard of that We blessed, and hung low, like Bernie Mac Dogs, let 'em out, women, let 'em in It's like I'm ODB, the way I'm freaking  
  
Wanna get rowdy (rowdy, yeah) Gonna get a little unruly (ruly) Get it fired up in a hurry (hurry) Wanna get dirrty It's about time that I came to start the party (party) Sweat dripping over my body (body) Dancing getting just a little naughty Wanna get dirrty It's about time for my arrival  
  
Rowdy Gonna get a little unruly (Ooh oh) Get it fired up in a hurry (Ooh oh) Wanna get dirrty It's about time that I came to start the party Ooh sweat dripping over my body Dancing getting just a little naughty Wanna get dirrty It's about time for my arrival  
  
Rowdy Gonna get a little unruly Get it fired up in a hurry Wanna get dirrty It's about time that I came to start the party Sweat dripping over my body Dance and getting just a little naughty Wanna get dirrty It's about time for my arrival  
  
Uh, what  
  
Every one in the place cheers, wildly, watching Chi-Chi drag a happy Goku back stage.  
  
"Okay, well, um, I would like to know by tomorrow if we need to keep her on the show!" A blushing Vay exclaimed.  
  
"I think she's fine." Lee mumbled under his breath, ears turning red.  
  
"Yes, I do to, that I do." Kenshin said sheepishly.  
  
"Oh shut up no one asked you two."  
  
"But.."  
  
"No buts."  
  
"Where judges...."  
  
"I don't care....."  
  
"Okay, next up is master Roushi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hamtaro said scrambling away from the fighting group.  
  
Master Roushi runs into the center of the stage, with a Hawaiian shirt. And starts to sing.....  
  
Hot in..... So hot in herre..... So hot in.....  
  
[Roushi] I was like, good gracious ass bodacious Flirtatious, tryin to show patience Lookin for the right time to shoot my steam (you know) Lookin for the right time to flash them keys Then um I'm leavin, please believin Me and the rest of my heathens Check it, got it locked at the top of the four seasons Penthouse, roof top, birds I feedin No deceivin, nothin up my sleeve, no teasin I need you to get up up on the dance floor Give that man what he askin for Cuz I feel like bustin loose and I feel like touchin you And cant nobody stop the juice so baby tell me whats the use  
  
(I said) Its gettin hot in here (so hot) So take off all your clothes  
  
I am gettin so hot, I wanna take my clothes off  
  
[Nelly] Why you at the bar if you aint poppin the bottles What good is all the fame if you aint fuckin the models I see you drivin, sportscar, aint hittin the throttle And I be down, and do a hundred, top down and goggles Get off the freeway, exit 106 and parked it Ash tray, flip gate, time to spark it Gucci collar for dollar, got out and walked it I spit game cuz baby I cant talk it Warm, sweatin its hot up in this joint VOKAL tanktop, all on at this point Your with a winner so baby you cant loose I got secrets cant leave Cancun So take it off like your home alone You know dance in front your mirror while your on the phone Checkin your reflection and tellin your best friend, like "girl I think my butt gettin big"  
  
Takes off the shirt and swings it into the air, winking at the girls in the audience.  
  
Mix a little bit a ah, ah With a little bit a ah, ah (Roushi just fall out) Give a little bit a ah, ah With a little bit a ah, ah (Roushi hang all out) With a little bit a ah, ah And a sprinkle a that ah, ah (Roushi just fall out) I like it when ya ah, ah Girl, Baby make it ah, ah  
  
Stop placin, time wastin I gotta a friend with a pole in the basement (What?) I'm just kiddin like Jason (Oh) Unless you gon' do it Extra, extra eh, spread the news Nelly took a trip from the Luna to Neptune's Came back with somethin thicker than fittin in sasoons Say she like to think about cuttin in restrooms  
  
Mix a little bit of ah, ah With a little bit of ah, ah (Roushi just fall out) Give a little bit of ah, ah With a little bit of ah, ah (Roushi hang all out) With a little bit of ah, ah And a sprinkle of that ah, ah (Roushi just fall out) I like it when ya ah, ah Girl, Baby make it ah, ah  
  
Roushi winks one more time, and starts to give out his phone number.  
  
"Alrighty then, there was your last performance for this Episode, next time it's all out war on who's Japan Idol, See ya next time Space Cowboy!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay there was another disturbed part of this fic, sorry for the wait. I need more songs, so keep requesting, remember Artists names and the song title.  
  
Till next time Space Cowboy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !! 


	4. Episode 4

Okay sorry for the wait I have been through hell, I had to delete all my stories, WAAAAAAAAAAA Okay enough of that here in this chapter is the requests.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Helloooooooo Japan, how are we doing today?" Vay screamed out into the audience.  
  
There was a loud screams that echoed around the in-closed area.  
  
"Good to hear it, here is part one of the three most important parts in the show. You wanna know why, well I really don't care if you want to know or not your ganna hear it anyway! Today two people will compete against each other and only one will win, and go up to the next level or part. So it will be you who help us decide on one goes to part 2."  
  
Vay smiles at the large crowd.  
  
"Okay judges who goes first today!"  
  
"Um we think Goku will, has he chosen a song, and remember choose a song that will insure your victory!" Hamtaro stated loudly, stupid hamster.  
  
"Okay Goku have you chosen a song yet?"  
  
"Yep, I'm ready to win!"  
  
"Alrighty then on the stage, you know what to do!"  
  
Goku bounded off to the center stage, grinning ear to ear. What was he up to?  
  
(((((Okay I'm going to stop and laugh first; this is to good, thank you to the person who requested this, and the other song. I'm laughing as I write this))))))))))))  
  
MAN! I FEEL LIKE A WOMAN!  
  
I'm going out tonight -- I'm feelin' alright Gonna let it all hang out Wanna make some noise -- really raise my voice Yeah, I wanna scream and shout No inhibitions -- make no conditions Get a little out of line I ain't gonna act politically correct I only wanna have a good time  
  
~~Goku dances to the music, winking as various people~~  
  
Bridge: The best thing about being a woman Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...  
  
Chorus: Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy -- forget I'm a lady Men's shirts -- short skirts Oh, oh, oh, really go wild -- yeah, doin' it in style Oh, Oh, Oh, get in the action -- feel the attraction Color my hair -- do what I dare Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free -- yeah, to feel the way I feel Man! I feel like a woman!  
  
The girls need a break -- tonight we're gonna take The chance to get out on the town We don't need romance -- we only wanna dance We're gonna let our hair hang down  
  
(Bridge) (Chorus) (Bridge) (Chorus)  
  
I get totally crazy Can you feel it Come, come, come on baby I feel like a woman  
  
((((((((((((((HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"O wow Goku, didn't know you felt that way, after vegita performs, we will speak to the judges and the random audience and find out who goes up, thank you!"  
  
"Now for Vegita, he says he's good and ready. With a good screaming to follow after word, hehe."  
  
"Ready to sing Vegi-man?"  
  
"Stop calling me that @$%#&!!!!"  
  
"He's ready people!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Vegita walks out in all black, leather, with a microphone in his hand.  
  
(((I love this song)))  
  
STRAIGHT OUT OF LINE  
  
THERE'S NO REASON, THERE'S NO COMPRAMISE  
  
CHANGING SEASONS, LIVING THE HIGH LIFE  
  
I DON'T KNOW YOU, SO DON'T FREAK ON ME  
  
I CAN'T CONTROL YOU, YOU'RE NOT MY DESTINY  
  
STRAIGHT OUT OF LINE  
  
I CAN'T FIND A REASON WHY I SHOULD JUSTIFY MY WAYS  
  
STRAIGHT OUT OF LINE  
  
I DON'T NEED A REASON  
  
YOU DON'T NEED TO  
  
I'LL CONFESS THIS, YOU'RE MY TRAGEDY  
  
I'VE LAID YOU TO REST JUST AS FAST AS YOU'VE TURNED ON ME  
  
GONE FOREVER, BANISH THE MEMORIES, DISPLAYS OF PLEASURE ARE  
  
+ MASTERED BY YOUR MISERY  
  
"Okay here it is the two performers for this episode that will go to Level two, Goku who feels like a woman, or Vegita's straight out of line?"  
  
"Find out on the next episode of Japan Idol!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay do you understand what you are too doing. I'll go over it again!  
  
READ THIS CHAPTER CLOSLY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
THINK ABOUT WHO YOU WANT TO WINS THIS.  
  
REQEUST A SONG ALONG WITH WHO YOU WANT TO WIN, NOT FOR THEM BUT FOR THE NEXT THREE WHO WILL SING IN EPISODE 5!  
  
REQEUST DAMNIT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TELL ME WHO YOU WANT TO WIN AND WHY, IF YOU DON'T YOUR THOUGHTS WILL BE IGNORED!  
  
THANK YOU !!!  
  
GOT THAT GUYS, LOVE YOU ALL  
  
See ya space cowboy!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
